Chocolate Ciumes
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Dia 14 de Fevereiro. O pior dia para jovens solteiros subestimados, AKA jovens como Inuzuka Kiba, um ótimo partido que nunca, nunca, nunquinha mesmo, ganhou chocolates de uma garota (a não ser os de amizade que Hinata sempre faz). Esse dia só não é pior, porque Kiba tem ao seu lado o grande amigo Aburame Shino, outro jovem subestimado que também nunca ganhou chocolates.


* Baseado no Desafio Brega do #FnS, feito extraoficialmente, tendo como linha a música Evidências, que também não me pertence.

* As imagens usadas nessa fanfic não me pertencem. Foram retiradas do Google e editadas para servir de capa. Deixo os créditos aos devidos artistas.

* Não foi betada, nem será.

* Feita para atender um desafio em parceria com a Ariane, cujo tema era dia dos namorados!

* * *

_Especialmente dedicada à Deby Costa, um doce de pessoa, que apóia o ship, surta com a gente e nos dá muito carinho. Te adoro, moça! Obrigada por tudo! Vamos fazer de 2018 o inicio da derrocada ShinoKiba, com muito Shinão Depravadão e Kiba Pudinzinho :D_

_BOA LEITURA!_

* * *

**Chocolate Ciúmes**

**Kaline Bogard**

Konoha estava insana! Completamente insana.

Okay.

Konoha não estava insana. Só o colégio.

Talvez nem o colégio…

Mas ficaria! Kiba sabia por experiências anteriores que o colégio ficaria totalmente insano no dia 14 de fevereiro. Dia dos Bobões Apaixonados, quando as meninas distribuiriam chocolate para os meninos de quem gostavam.

Inuzuka Kiba nunca ganhou chocolates de uma menina.

Mentira.

Ele ganhou da colega de time. Hinata era gentil demais para deixar a data passar em branco e sempre dava chocolates para ele e para Shino. Eram chocolates de amizade, mas Kiba não reclamava (muito). Pelo contrário. Tinha pena de Chouji e de Naruto, que nem de amizade ganhavam.

O mais popular, sem sombra de dúvidas, era Sasuke. O garoto enjoado e metido ganhava quilos de chocolates cheios de amor e variados recheios. Todos recebiam o mesmo destino: lixo.

Shikamaru ganhava alguns também. Não tantos, mas o suficiente para fazer inveja a quem não tinha tanta sorte.

Kiba só não ficava mais mau-humorado porque Shino estava no mesmo marco. Pelo jeito, o "Esquisito dos Insetos" conquistou tantas fans quanto o "Selvagem dos Cachorros". Resumindo: nenhuma.

Essa cumplicidade dava certo acalento a Kiba, justo o que ele precisava para superar o dia que devia ser doce, mas era pura amargura.

E foi com a sensação de sempre que Kiba chegou ao colégio na manhã do dia catorze. Espantou Akamaru antes de atravessar o portão e bater de frente no muro da decepção. Já no pátio da frente, garotas iam de um lado para o outro esvoaçando, veja bem, _esvoaçando _de um lado para o outro. As mãos segurando tesouros de chocolate: bombons, barras, ursinhos, corações, biscoitos… uma infinidade de guloseimas diferenciadas que fez Kiba salivar de vontade de comer.

Bom, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Hinata lhe daria alguns. Seria o ponto alto do seu dia.

No momento a prioridade era encontrar o colega de time. Shino já estava acostumado a ouvir seus resmungos e reclamações por ter que suportar o dia dos namorados.

Shino era um amigão.

Só que não.

Kiba foi traído.

Do jeito mais traiçoeiro e inesperado possível: Shino ganhou chocolates. De uma menina!

_**Eu me afasto e me defendo de você  
**__**Mas depois me entrego  
**__**Faço tipo, falo coisas que eu não sou  
**__**Mas depois eu nego**_

A narrativa está saindo aos atropelos. Vamos com calma. Após chegar ao colégio e ser recepcionado pelo clima açucarado, Kiba rumou para a área dos armários coletivos, onde trocou o sapato e deixou algumas coisas que não usaria no período da manhã.

Desanimado, arrastou-se para dentro do prédio principal, logo saindo em um dos corredores que levava direto para a sua classe. E foi esse o momento em que deu o flagrante indefensável. Aquelas costas… aquelas costas largas inconfundíveis (e que davam um pouco de inveja a Kiba, afinal, era a garantia de uma imagem bem máscula, não que ele ficasse de reparo em masculinidade alheia, só esclarecendo) estavam paradas tensas no corredor, mais próximo a parede para não atrapalhar a passagem.

O garoto sorriu e adiantou um passo, pronto para gritar o nome do amigo; porém, antes que conseguisse, o reflexo de uma menina se afastou no sentido contrário, quase correndo. Era pequenina, Kiba entendeu que o corpo de Shino a cobrira quase por completo, por isso não a viu antes.

Intuindo a presença do outro, Shino se virou. A primeira coisa que Kiba viu foi a caixa nas mãos dele, embrulhada em papel discreto. Com um laço. Não um laço normal. Um laço grande. E vermelho. Tudo naquele pacote berrava: CHOCOLATE DO DIA DOS NAMORADOS - HONMEI CHOCO.

— Kiba… — o rapaz começou a dizer.

Kiba deu um passo para trás, chocado. Apontou para a caixa.

— Nossa, Shino. Isso… caralho!

Shino baixou os olhos, parecendo levemente desconcertado.

— Eu… — tentou se explicar, porém foi cortado.

— Beleza de amigo é você — resmungou ofendido — Não esperava por isso.

— Mas…

Kiba não quis saber. Desviou o caminho e seguiu pelo corredor sem esperar pelo companheiro. Na verdade, ex-companheiro. Na cabeça dele, não podia considerar o traidor Aburame como amigo, pelo menos no dia catorze. Depois disso, aceitaria reatar a amizade se ele pedisse perdão com muito jeitinho! Que ficasse com o chocolate cheio de amor daquela menina!

Na sala, acomodou-se no canto, no lugar de sempre. Que ficava na fileira da janela, com Shino imediatamente a sua frente. Claro, ele tinha que ser um "A", logo quando Kiba era um "I". Estavam desde sempre na mesma sala, ou seja, desde sempre sentados pertinho assim.

Segundos antes do professor chegar na sala, foi que Shino entrou também. Sentou-se no lugar dele, a expressão insondável de sempre. Nada trazia além do material rotineiro. E o bichinho da curiosidade picou a nuca de Kiba.

O que aconteceu com o chocolate? Já teria comido? Ou teria guardado?

Pois ficou tão incomodado com isso que passou a manhã toda devaneando distraído, olhando para as costas de Shino. Costas largas que se ergueram ao soar o sinal e saíram da sala, sem sequer lhe dispensar um único olhar. Costas a que não estava acostumado a ver se distanciando com o silêncio que pesou mais do que a separação.

Kiba ficou chocado. De novo.

E não sairia da inércia tão cedo, não fosse Naruto jogar-se sobre ele que,distraído, acabou esmagado contra o tampo da carteira.

— PROBLEMAS NO PARAÍSO?

— OE! Naruto, sai de cima, maldito! — esbravejou sem ar pelo susto — Que história é essa de paraíso?

Naruto riu alto e afastou-se, acabando por sentar-se na mesa de Kiba.

— É a primeira vez na vida que eu vejo o Shino largar você pra trás. Acho que o mundo vai acabar… o que você fez pra ele?

A pergunta indignou o outro.

— Como assim? Eu não fiz nada! Ele que fez!

— E o que ele fez? — Naruto não soou muito convencido. As chances de Shino aprontar algo que aborrecesse alguém tinha um grande zero à esquerda.

Antes de responder, Kiba pegou o bento de baixo da carteira e abriu para começar a comer.

— Ele ganhou chocolate no dia dos namorados! — e jogou um pedaço de salmão na boca.

Naruto cruzou os braços e esperou o resto da explicação. Quando ela não veio, resolveu incentivar:

— E…?

— E nada! Achei uma traição — Kiba passou as costas da mão pelo rosto, para limpar grãos de arroz que sentiu presos na bochecha. Comia com voracidade demais! Até ele admitia tal falta de modos que incomodava a maioria das pessoas.

— Traição por quê? Vocês tão juntos?

Kiba quase cuspiu a comida.

— Claro que não! — respondeu com as orelhas vermelhas.

— Então não te entendo — Naruto lembrou de puxar um sanduíche do bolso, enrolado em um guardanapo. Vivia sozinho, se virava do jeito que dava. Um tanto solidário, Kiba caçou alguns pedaços de omelete e colocou sobre o pão que o amigo segurava — Valeu! Sua mãe cozinha muito bem!

— Mas como você não entende como eu me sinto? Fui traído na amizade. O Shino nunca ganhou chocolate antes e eu também não. Era pra gente terminar a academia invictos.

— Aí que você devia ficar feliz que alguém gosta tanto dele a ponto de dar chocolate hoje. Ficar com a mão abanando é pior, não é?

Kiba fez um bico.

— Claro que é. Mas se você tem um amigo pra ficar do seu lado não é tão ruim! E o Shino me abandonou sozinho!

— Kiba, você é muito besta e infantil. Se não pode se alegrar por um amigo por inveja então nem é digno da amizade.

— Não é inveja!

— Se não é ciumes e não é inveja, é o quê?

O garoto não soube responder aquela questão. O almoço perdeu o gosto bom, acabou afastando o bento. Naruto, que estava finalizando o sanduíche não se fez de rogado, tratando de terminar o resto do almoço que Kiba desprezou. Não era todo dia que podia comer comida de mãe…

Kiba suspirou, entristecido. Não era bem inveja que sentia de Shino, seu amigo desde sempre. Seria ciúmes…? Mas por que? Nem viu a cara da garota abusada direito! Por que ia sentir ciúmes dela? Jamais.

O que tinha irritado mesmo era saber que Shino aceitou chocolate! Era tão… tão… tão…

Normal?

Que garoto não aceitaria chocolates no dia catorze de fevereiro? Até o azedo do Sasuke aceitava (se bem que ele jogava tudo fora depois, mas aceitava!).

Kiba entendeu que ele próprio, no lugar de Shino, também teria aceitado. Foi duro admitir: Naruto tinha razão ali. Agiu como um imaturo, sem motivo algum. Cometeu uma injustiça e precisava se desculpar.

— Vou arrumar as coisas — falou baixinho antes de se levantar e sair da sala, enquanto Naruto terminava o almoço.

_**Faço tipo, falo coisas que eu não sou  
**__**Mas depois eu nego  
**__**Mas a verdade**_

Kiba não deve dificuldade nenhuma em achar Shino. Afinal de contas, eram amigos a tanto tempo e cultivavam uma amizade tão profunda, que sabia exatamente aonde ele ia quando estava chateado.

E acertou em cheio: Shino estava no telhado, em um canto mais afastado dos outros, meio isolado se apoiando na mureta de proteção. Outros grupos de alunos se espalhavam, todavia longe o bastante para garantir certo isolamento ao rapaz. Kiba não entendia o jeito reservado, que alcançava consolo no silêncio e quietude, justo o contrário dele próprio. Quando estava triste, a solidão parecia ampliar tudo ao infinito. E nesses momentos, era à amizade de Shino que Kiba recorria.

Tal conclusão aumentou o sentimento de culpa que o garoto sentia. Estragou algo especial para Shino. Foi grosseiro e egoísta com alguém que não merecia. E isso, nem todas as desculpas do mundo iria apagar.

Kiba respirou fundo, enchendo-se de coragem e avançou até parar ao lado do companheiro e imitar-lhe a posição.

— Shino, me desculpa. Eu fui meio bosta aquela hora. Sei que deve estar puto comigo, eu não sei porque agi daquele jeito.

— Eu também peço desculpas — Shino falou grave, olhando fixo para frente — Nunca pensei que reagiria tão mal.

Algo no tom de voz partiu o coração de Kiba. Ele sentiu vontade de chorar e olha que ele não costumava chorar nem quando sua mãe lhe esquentava a orelha com uns tabefes doloridos.

— Desculpa. Você não fez nada errado! Eu que… desculpa… acho que… sei lá. Nem sei o que dizer.

— Vou jogar fora — Shino chamou a atenção para as mãos que seguravam a caixa com um laço vermelho. Kiba esteve tão absorto em analisar a face do amigo, que nem notou o detalhe.

— Não! — quase gritou, um tanto desesperado — Não joga fora. Não seria certo. Você ganhou de uma menina e deve comer! Não é justo jogar fora só pela nossa amizade ou porque eu agi feito um pirralho. Eu que fui meio animal, não precisa nem dividir seus chocolates comigo…

Shino franziu as sobrancelhas e virou de lado, de modo a encarar o outro.

— O quê? Eu não ganhei isso.

— Não? Mas aquela menina te deu. Eu vi! Não precisa mentir…

Shino fez um som engraçado com a garganta. E sua expressão facial aliviou-se consideravelmente da tensão.

— Aquela menina é transferida, começou hoje na Academia e estava me pedindo informações sobre a sala dela.

Okay. Quando se tornasse Hokage, Kiba ia determinar um limite de vezes em que um ninja podia se sentir chocado. Porque a sensação era terrível, já tinha experimentado três vezes naquela manhã e ainda era meio-dia.

— E isso? Você não ganhou dela? — apontou o pacote.

— Não.

— Ganhou de quem? — a curiosidade foi mais do que uma bicada na nuca. De repente foi como se tivesse um enxame de borboletas na barriga. E Kiba não queria nem saber se borboletas vinham em enxames e/ou se a sensação era associada a ciumes de acordo com a crença popular. Estava mais interessado em descobrir quem era "ela".

— De ninguém — Shino suspirou — Eu os fiz.

O queixo de Kiba despencou. As surpresas pareciam longe de acabar.

— Por que? Hoje é catorze de fevereiro, você não é menina pra fazer chocolate! Caralho Shino, eu fiquei puto quando pensei que você tinha ganhado e descontei em você. Eu… É chocolate de obrigação? Vai entregar pra quem?

Antes de responder, o rapaz esticou um pouco o braço.

— Fiz pra você. E não são de obrigação não.

Kiba ficou olhando o pacote amarrado com um grande laço vermelho, que Shino tinha feito especialmente para si e que, por um mal entendido, quase foram jogados fora.

— Eu… eu…

— Pensei que tinha descoberto que eram pra você e por isso se irritou — Shino explicou outra parte da confusão. Doeu bastante sentir que os doces foram rejeitados, porque o pacote carregava mais do que chocolate.

Mas falavam de Kiba, no fim das contas. Shino devia ter investigado um pouco mais a reação tão Inuzuka, antes de ter se sentido descartado. Kiba era imaturo o bastante por cem pessoas. Para ter equilíbrio naquela relação, Shino precisava ser maduro por outras cem.

— A verdade é que eu tava fervendo de ciúmes, Shino, porque pensei que você ganhou chocolates de uma garota. Mas… é ciumes de amigo ou não? Eu… ainda não sei dizer.

— Isso não posso responder por você.

— Eu… você tem certeza que quer me entregar isso? Quase acabei de estragar tudo. Sabe que eu sou um desastre com as coisas e… que caralho!

Kiba podia ser muitas coisas, impulsivo, selvagem e agressivo. Mas também aprendia rápido. Já magoou o coração de Shino o bastante por uma vida, julgando uma cena através de conclusões equivocadas. Não queria agir feito criança e macular ainda mais aquele momento.

— Toda certeza do mundo.

— Posso… posso te dar uma resposta depois de pensar direito? Você é muito importante pra mim, Shino. Não quero fazer tudo do meu jeito cagado.

— Leve o tempo que precisar — Shino assentiu afável, observando Kiba de cabeça baixa, que evitava contato visual. Mal podia ver seu rosto, mas as pontas das orelhas visíveis entre o cabelo rebelde estavam vermelhinhas, vermelhinhas.

— Então aceito — por fim Kiba pegou a caixa, encantado com o laço vermelho e com seu conteúdo, chocolates caseiros, os primeiros que ganhou na vida e não eram de obrigação. E representavam mais do que simplesmente um doce presente. Pois entregar chocolates em catorze de fevereiro era uma declaração de amor mais evidente do que o clássico "gosto de você" — Obrigado!

Shino manteve o silêncio, apenas assistindo enquanto o outro abraçava a caixa, com o coração aos saltos, em seguida exibindo o rosto corado onde mal se percebia as marcas do clã Inuzuka. Prova da felicidade sem igual que o dominou naquele segundo.

Podia ter pedido um tempo pra pensar na declaração. Entretanto, Shino era perspicaz, via os pequenos detalhes, mínimos sinais característicos de Kiba.

E quando o garoto sorriu largo, com os olhos fechados daquele jeito eufórico, ainda que demorasse, Shino sabia exatamente qual seria a resposta.

**Mas a verdade  
****É que eu sou louco por você  
****E tenho medo de pensar em te perder  
****Eu preciso aceitar que não dá mais  
****Pra separar as nossas vidas**

* * *

Nota:

ぎ理りチョコ (Giri choco) – É o famoso chocolate obrigatório, dado a chefes, colegas de trabalho, colegas de colégio, amigos e homens com quem se tem contato regular.

本ほん命めいチョコ (Honmei choco) – Esse é o chocolate para o amor verdadeiro (foi o que o Shino deu pro Kiba). As garotas/mulheres dão essa chocolate para o garoto/homem que amam. E se ainda não forem namorados, serve como uma declaração no lugar da famosa cartinha de amor.

ファミリーチョコ (Family choco) – Chocolate dado a familiares (pai, irmão, tios, primos etc).

友ともチョコ (Tomo Choco) – Chocolate dado a amigos, esse é sutilmente diferente do Honmei, porque você não precisa ser amiga de um chefe pra dar chocolate. Aqui seria o que a Hinata dá pro Shino e pro Kiba, mas o Kiba sente meio como se fosse Honmei, porque ele tá muito sensivel nesse dia xD mas ele nem reclama.

逆ぎゃくチョコ (Gyaku choco) – Algo como "chocolate reverso". Um costume recente, que é quando um homem dá um presente a uma mulher. Ainda não é muito popular por lá.

O padrão é dar chocolate, feito em casa ou comprado. Mas tem meninas que dão biscoitos, macarons, outras opções.

E…

Em março tem o White Day, dia 14 - os meninos retribuem o presente que ganharam! Ai tem o "三さん倍ばい返がえし (Sanbai gaeshi)", que é a velha lei do 3x ampliado. Os meninos tem que retribuir com um presente que vale 03x mais do que eles ganharam xD Kiba ta ferrado, só acho!

Curiosidade: no Japão é bem comum as salas serem organizadas em ordem alfabética pelos sobrenomes. E o Alfabéto japones segue a ordem: ka ki ku ke ko (e assim por diante), então alguem com a letra A na inicial do sobrenome viria na frente de alguém com a inicial I, o caso desses dois


End file.
